


Long Time No See

by Rycbar89



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluffy, so sweet your teeth will rot, some sexy dancing in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycbar89/pseuds/Rycbar89
Summary: Undercover work sucks when it's in a seedy bar in the lower levels of Coruscant, but the appearance of the one Jedi you'd thought you weren't likely to see again turns everything around.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Long Time No See

The low boom of the bass permeated through the sweaty bar as Master Kenobi and his padawan moved through the crowd.   
“Master are you sure this the right place ?”, Anakin mumbled to his master, uncomfortable in the civilian clothes that many of the regulars wore. His status as a padawan hidden as his braid was tucked under the shoulder-length wig.   
“Yes Anakin, I’m sure and please stop fidgeting, you’re drawing attention”, he replied as he glanced around the crowd inconspicuously.   
“Yes Master”.  
Eventually, the pair found an empty booth in a more secluded part of the club, but also a lot closer to one of the many circular platforms dotted around that were mainly used by scantily clad dancers of varying species and gender. One of the platforms was directly in front of Obi-Wan’s line of sight and was a lot larger than the other platforms, probably used as the main stage. At the moment it was empty as the generic low-bass music continued to play.   
“So this informant, any idea how we’re supposed to find them ?”  
“Patience, young one”, replied Obi-Wan.  
The music suddenly changed and the lights dimmed so that the main stage was lit up. Both men looked at the stage as two twi’leks, one male and one female, start dancing along to the beat.   
Here we go again. Just like every other night for the past two years, you sat in the dressing room getting ready for your performance. At least this time, you know two Jedi will be waiting for you for information. They should be easy enough to spot, even if they think they’re amazing at being disguised. Most of the time ordinary people don’t notice them when they’re not in their robes, you, however, could spot them a mile away so it didn’t really matter that you had no idea who the Jedi you were supposed to meet was. Hopefully, after you’ve dropped the info, your undercover mission will be over and you can get back to what you’re fantastic at : bounty hunting.   
“Come on honey! We’re up!”, shouted Iyal’, a young yellow twi’lek that was your only friend among the dancers.   
You took your robe off, revealing the provocative outfit and sauntered on stage as your back-up dancers, Iyal’ and another twi’lek, began dancing to the beat of the song. They separated to reveal you to the audience and you began singing.  
As you sing and dance sensually to the song, you check out the crowd entranced by your performance in search of the two Jedi. Your gaze lands on the two men sat in a booth near one of the smaller dance platforms and you falter slightly as you recognise him.   
“Kriff”  
Anakin glances confusingly at his master’s swearing. The usually calm and composed Jedi master was visibly flustered at the sight of the beautiful singer on the main stage.   
“Master, are you alright ?”  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and readjusted himself so as not to seem affected by the performance. When he was told to meet up with an undercover agent, you were the last person that he had expected to see.  
You gave it your all on the final note, the club whistles and applauses your performance. The twi’leks move off-stage as the generic low-bass music returns. You walk off-stage in the direction of the booth.   
Nervous butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach despite your confident strut towards the two Jedi. Holy Sith! Why does he have to be so hot? He was already attractive when he was a padawan but the long hair and beard just make him ten times hotter.  
As you reach them, you coyly sit next to the older one.   
“Of all the places I thought I would see you again Kenobi, this is certainly not one of them”  
“Likewise my dear”, he responded coldly.   
Anakin furrowed his eyebrows at his master’s cold greeting before introducing himself.  
“Pleasure to meet you”, you reply smirking and coyly extending your hand for him to shake. Despite the coldness from Obi-Wan, you still had an act to maintain.   
“But-”.   
“Now, Anakin.”  
He nodded his head towards you both before getting up, slightly concerned at his master’s strange behaviour.   
“ Master. It suits you”  
“Yes well ... thank you”, he coughs. You smile slightly, glad you could break his impassiveness, even if only for a moment.   
“From what I understand, you have some information on a potential terrorist attack”  
“It’s always straight to business with you, even when we were younglings”  
“I hardly see why that’s a bad thing”  
You smirk at him before gently removing a disc hidden in your bra.   
“This disc has everything I could gather without being caught”  
Obi-Wan briefly glanced down but quickly looked away before you noticed where he was looking.   
“Your effort is greatly appreciated by the council”, he curtly replied as he took the disc from you.   
You felt disappointed at the lack of reaction. You always knew that if you did ever see him again, the encounter would be at the least awkward, but you still hoped that somewhere deep down, he was happy to see you

The sound of shouting above the music catches your attention. Anakin was stood with his fists clenched and struggling to stay calm as a Rodian screeched at him. The second you look at the scene, you notice a determined group walk in your direction. You recognise them immediately as henchmen from the separatist group that run the club as cover.   
“Fuck, we’ve got to get out of here. Grab Anakin and meet me at the back”. If they figure out that you’re with a Jedi, your cover will be blown.  
You get up to meet the group of intimidating aliens, still maintaining your flirty persona.  
"Hi fellas, what can a gal get ya’ ?" You flirtatiously greet.   
" How about two Jedi scum.", growled the big Trandoshan. You try to hide your nervous giggle.  
" Oh sugar, if that's what you want, you ain't gonna find any here"  
"Really", he stepped closer to you, "then why did we catch you chatting them up." Crap.   
"Oh, don't be silly. Those two fellas were just here for a good time. Here, let me grab you fellas some drinks, on the house"  
You quickly turn away to escape but the Trandoshan roughly grips onto your arm. You slam your heel into his foot, causing him to yell in pain and let your arm go. Time to get out of here. You start running and pushing through the crowd of semi-drunk club-goers.  
"GET AFTER THEM !"   
The group draw their blasters and run after you.  
You manage to run out into a dark and dirty alleyway with a dead-end.   
“Not so fast”, two Devaronians block both sides of the alleyway, cutting off your escape route.   
Oh, crap.   
Suddenly, the sounds of lightsabers and blaster fire catch your attention. Upon the rooftop, you spot the two Jedi deflecting blasts close to the edge. They make quick work of the thugs attacking before Obi-wan notices the trouble you’re in in the alleyway below as the two Devaronians trapping you rush at you.  
Without much thought -and to Anakin’s confusion- he calls your name and throws his deactivated lightsaber to you. You catch the lightsaber and ignite, smirking at the two thugs who suddenly stopped at the sight of the blue blade. They start firing their blasters but you gracefully deflect the bolts back to them before swiftly cutting one of the Devaronian’s arm off and roundhouse kick him in the face, incapacitating him. You promptly twist to face the other thug who had stepped back slightly in fear. Swinging the sabre skilfully, you use the force to pull the blaster out of his hand before slamming the hilt into his face, effectively knocking him out.   
Both Jedi smoothly leap down from the roof to join you.  
“You’re a Jedi ?!”, exclaimed Anakin incredulously.   
“Was. I’m not any more.”, you admitted.   
“Yes well, let’s get out of here”, said Obi-Wan, quickly cutting off whatever Anakin was about to say to your reply.

The three of you headed out of the alleyway and headed to the parked speeder hidden in the shadows. Upon approaching the speeder, you noticed that only seated two people and stood awkwardly looked at the men, wondering how we were going to get around the problem. Obi-Wan noticed the same issue as you. As Anakin sat in the driver’s seat, he took his place in the passenger’s side and simply patted his lap. You flushed at the action. When you didn’t immediately move, he looked at you with a slight smirk and raised an eyebrow.  
Over the past two years, you became used to the flirtatious smirks and sexual remarks from both attractive and unattractive customers. You were used to dancing provocatively in front of an enraptured audience. But one simple hand gesture from him and suddenly, you were blushing mess. You also realised this is the first time that he’s somewhat smiled since seeing him again. This only made you blush more. In an attempt to mask how flustered he made you, you moved to gently sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist to secure, making you blush even harder and making the resurfaced butterflies flutter crazily in your stomach but thankfully he couldn’t see your face. Anakin, however, saw the entire exchange but decided not to say anything. He’ll have to question his master later. 

The three of you head to the Jedi temple, much to your reluctance. After the feeling of disappointing your master by leaving the order, the thought of ever returning made you feel queasy and the warmth of his arms wrapped around you didn’t help. As Anakin landed the speeder, Master Yoda, a blue and white astromech droid and a gold protocol droid greeted you. You stood behind the two Jedi, hoping to be ignored by your former master. No such look as he greeted you :   
“Good to see you, it is, my former padawan”  
“Master Yoda”, you greeted, bowing in respect, “it has been a long time.”  
“Have become a fine Jedi, you would, but become an invaluable ally, instead you have. If correct, your information is, prevent losses, it may. Hmm. Been prepared for your arrival, a room has. Show you the way, C3PO will. Discuss further action with the council, we must. Talk later, we will.”   
During the walk to your new room, you ignored the ramblings of the protocol droid as the familiar corridors of the Jedi Temple made you feel nostalgic. You remember the times you and Obi-wan would get in trouble as children. You shared everything with each other. But as you got older, you developed a crush that no amount of meditating would get rid of it. You had to hide your feelings as it was against the code to form attachments. However, it was far too late. You thought by distancing yourself more would make a difference but no matter what you did, his smile, his laughter, everything about him would make your heart flutter. Dismissing the droid once when you reached the room, you decided that a shower was in order.

The sound of the door knocking pulled you from the meditative state you had been in. After your shower, you started your bedtime ritual which included a small meditation session. Since leaving the order, you were no longer obligated to follow their rules and rituals but nothing helped calm you down better than meditating. It was currently three o’clock in the morning and so you definitely were not expecting anyone to come knocking. You opened the door :  
“Obi-Wan ?”  
“I realise it is far too late and I should be leaving you to rest but I can’t sleep.”  
You silently gesture for him to come in before closing the door. As padawans, it wasn’t unusual for one of you to go see the other when we had difficulty sleeping. Nothing had to be said. You started making two cups of tea as he sat on the small couch near the window of your room. He wasn’t wearing his robes but a thin cotton shirt and trousers. For a moment, you both felt like padawans again.   
As you handed him his tea, he shifted and the moment of nostalgia was over :   
“I’ve come to apologise”, he started, “I was unfairly rude to you and I would also like to apologise for blowing your cover”.   
“I somehow don’t think it was your fault. Something tells me that they had known about me long before you even turned up”  
“You suspect they knew you were a spy ?”  
“Yeah, call it a gut feeling”  
He nodded in agreement, stroking his beard. You didn’t think he could be any more attractive but the sight of him sat on your couch in his casual clothes made everything seem intimate. You had to tear your gaze away from the hand near his mouth, hoping he didn’t sense what you were feeling.   
“I hated being there anyway, so I’m definitely not upset over never having to go back there ever again”  
His brows furrowed at your statement :   
“More so than here ?”  
“What ?”, you reply confused.   
“I - Did you hate it there more than being at the Temple ?”  
You looked at him, wondering why he would ask such a question. Normally, you would just ignore such a question and try to change the subject, but had been an exhausting day and something about the moment just made you want to give in.  
“I never hated being at the Temple.”  
A heavy silence followed your answer. When you left the order, you promised you would never tell anyone your reasons, afraid that rumours would spread and Obi-Wan’s devotion to the order and the code would be put into question.  
“Why did you leave ?”  
“Obi-Wan, I-”  
“No, please. I never understood why you left. I thought you were happy at the Temple. I remember the fun we had as children.”  
“Obi-Wan please -”  
He gently picked your hands up and held them, gently rubbing the back of your hands with his thumbs. The rough but soft caress of his thumbs made you feel weak and you felt resolve crumble.   
“I loved you”, you quietly whispered. Hoping maybe he hadn’t heard you, but the sudden freezing of his thumbs confirmed that he had.“ I tried not to”, you quickly added. “ I tried so hard to be a good Jedi but it didn’t work. If anything it made me love you more. So I left. I didn’t want to ‘corrupt’ you. I knew how much becoming a Jedi Knight meant to you.”  
You couldn’t look him in the eye, afraid of what you’ll see, afraid that he would turn cold again and that it would truly be last time you ever see him again. Instead, you heard him move closer and felt his forehead gently rest against the side of your face. Confused, you gently turn your face to him so both of your foreheads rested against each other. He had his eyes closed and you closed your own. You could feel his warm breath softly flow over your face he slowly leaned in more. His nose brushed softly against yours as his lips pressed to yours. Your lips touched for a few seconds before he leaned in more, deepening the kiss. One of his hands moved up to gently cup your jaw.   
After what felt like hours, but probably was only a few minutes, you both separated. You were in a daze and feeling on top of the world.


End file.
